This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically operating the discharge valve of a pressure container for dispensing liquid or vapour products contained in the pressure container.
Various types of apparatus designed to dispense certain products contained in pressure containers are commercially known. All these devices have as a common general characteristic the fact that they have an outer casing usually provided with a discharge hole through which the product is discharged and it is known to operate the nozzle of the container by means of an apparatus provided with a driving mechanism housed within the casing. These mechanisms consist of an electric motor usually fed with electrical current from batteries and means for transmitting the movement of the motor to a drive element for operating the dispensing nozzle of the container.
The devices actually in use present multiple disadvantages which, in some way, affect the operation of the devices, to the detriment of consumption, control and/or life of the apparatus itself. Thus, there is a wide range of devices which do not have any control media, whereby the use in the unit of different types of existing pressure containers poses a real problem, due to the different heights of the dispensing nozzles, consequently limiting their use only to certain types of containers.
Other known devices use, as a drive member for operating the nozzle a lever or cam, with a predetermined fixed throw which, due to the different heights of the dispensing nozzles, force the motors in the majority of cases to exert great efforts at the time product is dispensed, against the elasticity of the material itself, with a high electrical current consumption and the resulting premature exhaustation of the feed batteries.